


Judge Mashun

by TheNightWatcher



Series: JM Collections [1]
Category: End Roll (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 田中くんはいつもけだるげ | Tanaka-kun wa Itsumo Kedaruge | Tanaka is Always Listless
Genre: 'Mashun' is Informant's nickname in this story, After True Ending One in End Roll, Alternate Universe, Based off of Judge Judy, Informant has a Russell complex, Informant is a jerk as usual, Informant is main character, Magic, Not Beta Read, Oneshots will follow after the roots are planted, Pokemon are here too, Racism, Russell isn't a major character in this story sadly, Suicide mention, This is gonna have characters from different fandoms whoops, This is kinda like Ace attorney, This is only the beginning, We all know Informant isn't human, What am I doing?, crossovers ahoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightWatcher/pseuds/TheNightWatcher
Summary: Informant would do anything for Russell Seager.If aiding a God will give Russell a second chance; he'll do it....For that was Informant's job. To look after Russell; even if his role of guiding had already ended.Now; how does one imaginary blond go about judging the evils of one's sins?





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Psychic Turnabout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369300) by [dearfriendicanfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearfriendicanfly/pseuds/dearfriendicanfly). 



Informant had awoke with a pained gasp, his hands desperately grasping at his throat.  _ No hole.  _ Shaky fingers lightly traced the supposed-to-be wounded area. The blond pulled his hands away to stare blankly at clean fingers. There wasn’t a speck of blood on his digits. He wasn’t hurt. Informant hadn’t disappeared. He still existed. The pleasant dream had broken into pieces, but the infamous informant remained. He should’ve faded back into his double. Informant had rejoined with his true host. 

Yet, his other half was missing. The informer lacked his doppelganger’s presence.

_ Russell. _

Informant pressed a hand to his face as memories from before resurfaced.  _ Ah, that’s right. Russell’s...Gone. _ Forever. The other had left in such a cowardly but fitting way. Emerald poison eyes stared ahead with no target in mind.  _ He left. Just like that. _ The blond roughly ruffled his own hair.  _ You gotta be fucking kidding me. _ Informant kept messing up his blond strands.  _ What a brat. _

He didn’t account for this. Informant didn’t know Russell would commit suicide. He expected Russell to accept the ends of his choice and live on, but  _ no. _ The damn fucker just  _ had _ to off himself with the very same needle used to create Informant and the others. Russell Seager had killed himself, taking everything Informant had lived for, with him.

Except the Informant himself.

If this wasn’t a big:  _ Fuck you, _ Informant wouldn’t know what is.

Wait; if Russell’s dead...Why the hell is he still here? There was nothing but white space around him.  _ Where is this? _ A chill rippled down his spine, and Informant snapped up to the presence of someone  _ godly. _ Someone? No, some _ thing. _ He didn’t know what this being was, but it was pretty large compared to Informant’s four foot nine height.

“Ah...Hello.” Informant had greeted with his normal smile, despite the wary hiding behind his voice.

_ “Greetings, I am Arceus.”  _ The being had spoke smoothly. Informant found himself mesmerized on the golden ring surrounding the creature’s middle. The circular shape was almost like a crest, and the color simply gave off a vibe of power and wisdom. Those green gems embedded in the gold reminded the blond of his own eyes. The only difference was how  _ clear _ and  _ pure _ they were.

Unlike the jewels, Informant’s emerald colored eyes represented unadulterated envy. The deadly toxin that never truly leaves a person. A disgusting parasite. Even right now, Informant felt pure  _ jealously _ toward this powerful beast. Why? He didn’t exactly have a good reason yet.

“I see,” Informant had to purposely step on his own shoe in order not to straight-out insult ‘Arceus.’ “Then I presume you brought me here?” The boy placed his hands in his pockets. This place was barren and lonely, and Informant had wondered if this was how Russell’s dream would’ve ended up if fully eaten away by guilt.

_ “That is correct.”  _ Red eyes were trained on the short blond. An inhumane was then head tilted downwards.

“...I must request you to take me back. You see, I was in the middle of  _ ceasing to exist, _ and I’d like to get back to that.” He didn’t expect an agreement, but threw the desire out anyway. “...It would be most appreciated.” Informant had continued with a much more contained smile.

_ “I have a request of my own, dreamwalker.”  _ The blond blinked, glancing up into the ruby eyes representing  _ nothing  _ like bloodlust. He’s almost disappointed, if not, fascinated by this. “ _ Would you be willing to listen?” _ Informant has never been labeled such a term before. Then again, that’s what he is. The question is  _ how this  _ thing _ knew. _

“...Why not? It’s not like you’d let me go without having heard your request. Right?” The scarlet eyes that had gleamed in amusement gave Informant his answer.

_“I would like you to work under my name.”_ Informant immediately bit down the laughter which had threatened to break through his demeanor. He only did so under the stern gaze of seriousness from the other. Is this thing actually requesting something so _illogical_ of him? Even with the bubbling giddiness of the absurd ordeal, a small spark of interest flickered like a beginning flame.

“I don’t have any other talents besides ‘informant’, and look where that’s got me.” Informant replied crudely. “My information is also null and void. Facts I contained were from a dream after all. I believe you have the wrong person.” Not to mention he’s a damn  _ failure. _ “Not that I’m interested, but what kind of job would you have me do anyways?” The question had spilled out his lips before he could stop it. _ An informant will always crave information _ , he supposed.

_ “Pass judgement and hold trials of one’s guilt.” _ Arceus had informed the dreamwalker. The creature had observed the blond choke from either air or laughter before continuing.  _ “You’re rightfully one of the best judges in the universe.” _ Thankfully Informant had quieted down to listen. His smug smile seemed a lot more scornful.  _ “Created from illegal materials; you were made from several components which could combine to form creatures whose ability consisted of passing judgement without mercy.” _

Informant loudly snorted, and Arceus paused. The boy coughed into his hand and waved the beast on with a smug smile and half lidded eyes.

Taking this as a sign to continue, Arceus did.  _ “However; the chances of such a creature evolving to have it’s own mind were very, very slim. I’m sure your world had beings of the like? Acting without thought, or speaking in a gibberish way while straying from actual conversations it may be able to produce?”  _

The majestic beast noticed Informant’s dilated pupils. Arceus waited a moment before speaking again.  _ “I’m certain you know what I’m speaking of.”  _ The tranquil of quietude remained around the white void.  _ “Either way, you know what I’m saying, don’t you?”  _ Ruby eyes kept it’s graceful wisdom.  _ “You might as well have been nominated by a being higher than I.”  _

  
The blond glanced to the side.

_ “Your existence shouldn’t have been cut short so soon. That is why, I have intervened.” _

Informant swiftly turned his head to Arceus. “You must be joking. Who are  _ you _ then?”

_ "A being of the universe. Nothing more, nothing less.” _ Was Arceus’ calm response.

“Keeping it classified unless I agree, yes?” Informant snorted in contempt despite his present smile. “That’s funny, since I’m not a threat to you.” The boy practically knew when he was beat. This  _ thing _ radiated power beyond his. Informant wouldn’t dare fight unless backed into a corner, and even then; he was confident the only destination would be a swift (‘second’) death.

When Arceus didn’t answer, Informant decided to open his mouth again. “I don’t do requests. The only person I did things for, is now dead.” The dreamwalker did his best not to falter when speaking of Russell _. _ “My job is done. I have no further reason to exist.”  _ It hurts  _ and he shouldn’t be able to feel the pain. “Once again,” Informant forced a grin and spread his hands in a carefree manner. “You’ve got the wrong person. ...Ah, my mistake. You’ve got the wrong ‘ _ monster’.”  _

The silence had become tense on the dreamwalker’s side. Tense and suffocating. Was it possible to feel a lump in your throat despite having no real body? “...Just send me back already. I want to die.” Empty eyes trailed to the blank floor. Both lacked any real shine of existence.

_ “I have a proposal.” _

Informant allowed a mocking smile to appear on his facet. He didn’t glance back up. “As  _ if _ you have  _ anything _ I’d be interested in.” The blond threw in sourly. 

_ “I believe I do. Reincarnation is one of your options.”  _ Arceus had told. The boy lifted his head to gaze in unamusement. Green hues seemed to spark with some sort of dislike.

“I don’t want a real body.” Why would he? The world was a horrible place.

_ “I meant for the human who took part in creating you.”  _ Arceus calmly added while Informant stiffened.  _ ”Do you wish for him to live again?”  _ The question froze time. Everything was standing still for the dreamwalker trapped in this white void. This question was one to think about, but it didn’t even take a minute for the blond to open his mouth again.

Informant seemed to breath in, “Yes.” His answer was immediate. 

Informant’s hair, the face and even these clothes. Russell Seager owned it all. Informant’s envy eyes, were used to hold Russell’s hatred of the world. They belonged to Russell Seager despite the obvious contrast. Everything started to ache again, and the blond released a noise of desperation. “If you have the power to save Russell;  _ I’ll do anything.” _ He rasped through a tightening throat. “I’ll do your stupid jobs if you help him. I’ll even swear loyalty.” Informant was unable to stop his words. “Are you really  _ that _ powerful?”

Arceus didn’t falter.  _ “Be warned, I dislike humans.”  _ He told the dreamwalker.  _ “However; if your cooperation requires to help a single human, then I shall do it.” _ The magical beast gazed upwards.  _ “Russell Seager,”  _ Arceus began.  _ “Will be reborn in another world. Blessed with a better life.”  _ Yellow bubbles formed and floated around the two beings.  _ “Under my protection, he will face normal rules in terms of living once more.” _

Informant kept uncharacteristically quiet the whole time. He was too busy watching the bubbles’ reflection of Russell’s memories.

_ “He will live, learn and grow until it is time for his true passing.” _

Informant felt it. The dreamwalker was able to sense a cut. A sensitive thread connecting him to his host, split. Emerald colored eyes shimmered with sorrow as he watched the spheres of light begin to fade. His nonexistent heart began to ache once more as the boy watched Russell’s memories disappear one by one.

Russell was leaving again. 

While Russell was already dead, Informant couldn’t help but grieve. For this, he dropped his smile. Arceus’ words were a haze as the near-doppelganger stared at the last bubble remaining.

The sphere reflected a white room with a bloodied needle. A sick memoir of the past.

Informant forcefully popped it with a finger.  _ It would be best for him to forget that even happened. _ His thoughts whispered.  _ We won’t meet again. ...Good bye. _

Eventually there was a tranquil silence that had rested around the two.

_ “It is done.” _ Arceus had promised, and Informant didn’t doubt the beast.

“I can see that. Well then, take me away; ‘oh powerful one’.” The dreamwalker had mocked despite his heavy shoulders. His smug grin had formed once morr since the tense air had passed.

_ “Not yet.” _ The majestic creature had stated in tranquil.

“...Why?” Puzzlement had seeped into the boy’s tone. Annoyance pricked at his eyes. Was this creature playing with him?

_ “Wouldn’t you rather rest for a moment?”  _ The beast lowered their head to the floor. Ruby eyes closed as the calm silence lured a sleepy atmosphere.  _ “This place is quiet. Relaxing. What do you think about it?” _ Arceus questioned.

Informant didn’t respond. He sat on the white floor and stared upwards into the bleached colored void. “...I don’t know.” The dreamwalker wasn’t sure why he was even bothering with that silly question. “I’m not a fan of white.”

_ “Does that mean you dislike I?” _

Informant frowned and glanced over to the powerful creature. “What? I’m not racist.”

A moment of silence went by.

“However, no. I don’t like you.” Informant commented sincerely with his signature grin. “The only one I ever liked, was my host. No one else, except a few exceptions.”

_ “I see.” _ Arceus didn’t seem offended.

“Who knows? That might change. ...I accept your deal. There’s nothing else for me to do anyway.” 

_ “Very well.” _   


Thus, started the beginning of Informant’s new life and job. Does he regret it? Well...  
  
  



	2. First Time's The Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a first time for everything, right?

Dreamwalkers are somewhat cursed. Depending on the job, certain luck follows. Knowledge, power, and morals determine the very being’s core. Especially in dreams. For example, a (dream) police officer has a lot of respect. Their courage and morals carried them through. Their personality shines like sunlight, and others strived to be like them.

What about a grumpy priest in a dream? With a grumpy personality but golden morals, they were still bestowed with good luck. As if their ‘God’ protected them within the imaginary world. Dreamwalkers had their own charm. Such charms allow gifts and special abilities such as magic. As for the Informant, he’s been struck with an unlucky curse.

_“What is this thing?”_

Everywhere he goes, others are bound to dislike him. Human, or not.

No one likes an informant. That was simply his hex. His mere presence caused frowns and looks of distaste.

Informant has learned to accept it.

 _“This, Ho-Oh, is a soon-to-be universal judge.”_ Arceus had explained calmly.

_“I don’t like it’s smile. May I ask; where did you get it?”_

...Even if it get’s tiring.

“Come on now,” Informant cut in; the colorful bird jolting in place to look at him. “At least use male pronouns. ...I’m sure you know how to properly address others right? Good.” He dismissed ‘Ho-Oh’s squawk of astonishment. “My name is also ‘Informant’, thanks for asking.” The dreamwalker continued. “I just thought I should let you know since you seem very interested in my functions. However, I must decline your interested glances. I’m not into birds. I’m very sorry.” His sardonic attitude snapped the bird out of it.

 _“This a universal judge? He’s obviously without manners!”_ Ho-Oh protested to the higher majestic beast. Arceus however, did not waver. _“Milord, please do reconsider…”_

 _“Nonsense. I have already made my decision.”_ Arceus had stated with authority, head raised as if to scold his underlying. _“He may not be the most polite, but this dreamwalker’s abilities for judgement surpass even my own. He is qualified, and you will respect him as an individual.”_

 _“...Fine. Milord’s word is law after all.”_ Ho-Oh performed an action close to a bow. _“I will respect it. ...How do you plan to tell the others?”_ Both pairs of ruby settled on the horribly short ‘human’.

Frankly, Informant didn’t want to deal with ‘others’ if they had the same ‘friendly’ attitude Ho-Oh did. He merely smiled back at the two, going as far as to offer a small wave. The boy clearly didn’t intend on being helpful. While they weren’t in the white void any longer, Informant was still getting used to everything he’s been told in the past few hours.

Arceus and Informant met with the bird only because Ho-Oh had come to find them. Now in the new setting of enclosed chambers; the dreamwalker was much quieter. Walking on uncharted territory is something he wasn’t good at. This entire area was foreign, a completely different world. It frazzled his very being just thinking too much about the endless possibilities in this area.

 _“Should we hold a meeting?”_ Ho-Oh suggested bravely.

“Too crowded and rowdy.” Informant voiced with boredom. “You ‘legendary pokemon’ don’t like humans. I’m almost certain an outrage would break out if I’m suddenly on their ‘holy’ grounds.” His logical reasoning came out smooth as butter. “How about a more direct approach?”

 _“Hmm,”_ Arceus murmured, taking a few moments to dwell in thought.

 _“Then I suppose we shall make a statement.”_ The alpha beast told with narrowed eyes. _“I have the perfect way to do so.”_ Although, Arceus seemed hesitant about the idea. The dreamwalker can see it in those ruby eyes of wisdom. _“This has been coming to them for a long time.”_ Arceus quietly murmured.

 _“...Milord?”_ Ho-Oh’s puzzlement shined through her voice. Her beautiful feathers twitched in unease.

Instead of receiving an answer; the alpha stomped a hoof on the floor.

Informant felt his feet leave the floor for a split second before becoming grounded again. Still, the experience was highly uncomfortable. His green eyes took in the sight of an actual empty courtroom. Surprise littered across his expression for a small moment before fading. “That was awfully rude of you Arceus. I didn't expect you’d teleport us without some sort of consent.” Informant had commented with a crude edge.

Despite this; the dreamwalker didn’t receive a response, and for that; he was only slightly irked at being ignored. Deciding to spend his time observing the new area instead of shooting another rude response; Informant took a few steps forward toward the most interesting black chair in the front. It looked to be one of those fancy chairs, soft and comfy on the outside. He’s obviously never been in one before.

The lone chair stood in a separate area from the rest, placed behind a tall desk like the other next to it. It was easy enough to point out the witness stand and the seats for the common public. There were also seats for the jury, but the spaces were too wide for Informant to consider half the group was as short as he was.

 _“Dreamwalker, please take your respective seat.”_ Arceus had finally spoke again, and the blond in demand gazed over at the magical beast whose height seemed to have decreased. The ruby eyes staring back at him matched an insanity that wasn’t there moments ago.

“...Whatever.” _Don’t mind if I do!_ Informant could practically feel the hostility from Ho-Oh. The dumb bird didn’t understand the blond didn’t care for authority. Even if Arceus was technically supposed to be his ‘boss’, Informant would gladly treat the ‘high and almighty’ llama-like creature like an annoying associate. It was a simple habit the boy didn’t plan on breaking so soon.

Why would he? Breaking character isn’t what Informant enjoyed doing on any circumstance.

Emerald colored eyes settled back on the chair he had first noticed. The boy effortlessly climbed into the tall seat after strolling on over, and made himself comfortable. Looking up from his spot, Informant noticed he could view the whole court from this height. A spark of excitement tickled nose.

Honestly, he didn’t know why these small details infuriated him, but he'll dismiss his current feelings for now.

Informant caught Ho-Oh’s red eyes for a split second before there was a second stomp of authority. His vision flashed white and the boy swore as he rubbed at his burning eyes. Finally regaining his sight; the dreamwalker was treated to a sight of multiple creatures in different shapes and sizes. He wasn’t noticed just yet, as arguments broke out almost immediately among the hot-tempered.

 _“Where is this?”_ One colored blue and silver growled, dark slits for scleras glancing around the courtroom.

 _“Did we do something wrong?”_ A small grass-like pokémon spoke in a fearful voice. Eyes akin to Informant’s stared at the smooth wood flooring of the courtroom. A wise choice, since the other mythical beasts close by gawked at the sentence while a few cowered.

 _“Answer us, Arceus!”_ A daring pokémon demanded with a masculine voice. Informant found himself unable to look away from the humanoid-like creature. A purple tail but light gray body stood in the masses. The horn-like pieces on his head Violet eyes seemed to sharpen in his direction, resulting in the Informant shooting a mocking grin it’s way out of habit.

A wave of energy was shot around the room seconds later. It wasn’t harmful, but the room still fell into a quietude of hard ice.

 _“Who the hell are you?”_ The bipedal pokémon interrogated with venom.

It didn’t take a genius who this rash being was talking too. Informant allowed himself to display an act of childishness. He swung the chair with his weight, performing a full three sixty turn to the group of colorful monsters. The dreamwalker felt a burst of giddiness in his chest from the pure annoyance radiating around the room. “Just a small drop in the ocean.” Informant replied with his same smile.

 _“Is that a real human?”_ Another tiny voice inquired with puzzlement as if Informant was a question himself.

Informant stayed in a calm tranquil to rile up the hot heads. Sadly; the targets didn’t flat out curse him. They glared and offered murder with their gazes, but didn’t move from their spots.

 _“No. That dreamwalker is not human.”_ A black and red pokémon warned from a corner. The icy blue eyes from the dark colored creature reminded Informant of his old host. Emerald hues joined the other eyes in turning to the shadow-like pokémon. _“Frankly, I don’t even know how it got here. Dreamwalkers shouldn’t be able to hold their own form in the waking world.”_ Iced eyes narrowed in the blond’s direction, a claw twitched.

Informant barely stopped himself from scoffing.

 _“Darkrai is right.”_ A colorful pokémon with rings representing the beauty of space, had voiced. _“There is no reason for a dreamwalker to be present here.”_ A head shaped like a crescent moon was tilted toward him. _“Excuse me, but we’re all very confused. May you please explain what's going on?”_ The feminine voice was smooth and gentle, a tone akin to coddling mother.

Unfortunately for ‘her’, Informant didn’t know what a caring mother felt like.

Poisonous eyes sparked with amusement. “Sorry, I can’t.” He apologized with a cheerful smile. “However,” The silence only egged him on, a tense wait following. Informant pointed behind his chair without turning his head. A familiar powerful presence remained behind him. Faint, but Informant knew better.

“...That thing can. Arceus, quit being a coward and stop hiding.” Informant commanded with a snap of his fingers.

Arceus appeared moments later, snapping all of the pokémon below to attention.

Odd, he didn’t think Arceus would move due to his command. Either way, the creatures below were agap and bowing to their alpha before standing again in need for answers.

 _“Arceus, who is that? Why are we here?”_ The gray and purple pokémon was far more demanding than Informant was, however. _“Did he somehow manage to catch you?”_ Violet eyes seemed to twitch, sending another murderous look to the blond.

Informant merely looked away with smug indifference.

 _“This dreamwalker is not a trainer, nor a threat to any of you.”_ Arceus explained in a voice some would describe as curt. _“I have employed him. He is not to harm you for no reason.”_ The blond felt the eyes of wisdom land on him threateningly. _“The dreamwalker is to only perform his job. Which brings us here, presently.”_ When the red eyes of power finally left back to the group of colorful creatures, Informant felt his limbs relax.

 _“What job?”_ The gray cat-like pokémon took a slow glance around the room.

_“The job of an universal judge.”_

Informant finally lost interest in listening, even when the temperature dropped several more degrees. The blond’s attention was caught by the slight tickle on his neck. His vision caught a tint of pink before it disappeared from his vision seconds later. The dreamwalker wasn’t sure if he should be alarmed or not. Does it want to strangle him? His hand edged to his pocket in caution.

 _“Hello, Mister Dreamwalker!”_ A pair of large blue eyes were suddenly shoved in his face as a coral pink critter invaded his personal space. Poison ivy clashed with a playful bubbly blue. The bubbles threatened to drown the vicious plant, and so a retreat had to be made. Informant found himself edging away from the mythical creature and it’s obvious radiation of friendliness.

He can’t stand overly friendly people, much less creatures who have powers to vanquish others with the twitch of a paw. “Don’t you know what personal space is?” Informant rudely demanded in a hushed voice in order not to draw too much attention. He attempted to use the same method used on the bird from earlier. Informant’s grin remained as he spoke. “...I personally value being able to breathe without anyone in my face.”

_Unfortunately, the pink creature didn’t seem bothered. “I thought dreamwalkers didn’t need to breathe?”_

Informant blankly stared at the floating being.

 _“Oh! So I’m right?”_ A sparkle of victory floated around the pink critter. “ _Wow! I’m learning already! Hey, Mister Dreamwalker, do you like games?”_ The enthusiasm given was suffocating to the damned. “ _Maybe we could hang out sometime!"_  Informant already knew his answer before he reacted, but the blond was rudely interrupted before an answer left his mouth.

 _“Mew! Get away from it!”_ The gray pokémon from before spoke out with caution and slight...Fear? Aggression?

Informant hid his tingling giddy with a much more cocky smile. _What a nice change of pace._

“ _Aw, but Mewtwo; he seems like a great friend to have!”_ ‘Mew’ complied with the request, flying back to it’s comrade while performing several tricks. Informant found himself mesmerized by Mew’s twirls and spins in the air before finally sitting on ‘Mewtwo’s head. The two must be close if the hostile creature allowed such a friendly critter to sit on his head.  
_“Huh? What’s wrong everyone? Why are you all so tense?”_

 _“Dreamwalker,”_ Arceus began once again, and the unnatural boy looked to the pale beast. A smile became slightly strained with the several pairs of eyes glaring into his form. _"P_ _lease pass judgement on one of my children. He has committed vile acts, and needs to be punished accordingly.”_ Red eyes of intelligence sharpened. _“This is your first time judging another outside your comfort zone, but this is what you signed up for.”_ There was another stomp of Arceus’ hoof. A flash of light and a squeak of surprise faded seconds after.

Informant didn’t need to look down to view the target.

 _“...Of course it’s Mewtwo. He’s new.”_ A voice full of pity whispered in the rustling quietude of restlessness.

 _“Poor Mewtwo. Hopefully Arceus won’t be too hard on him.”_ The pokémon with colorful rings from before sighed.

 _“...Arceus. What is this? What am I being judged for?”_ Mewtwo demanded. Informant could tell he was being tough. The gray and purple creature tried, but the stiff tail indicated otherwise. The pink pokémon from before seemed puzzled by what was happening, and simply stayed quiet to watch.

 _“Years ago, you were created by humans with Mew’s DNA.”_ Arceus started. _“You eventually broke out and fled after going through many horrible horrible experiments,”_ The deity took a moment to let the words sink in. _"H_ _owever; during your escape, you killed everything on the island.”_ Silence latched around everyone’s necks. _“I won’t punish you for the death of humans,”_ The next words seemed obvious. _“But for the deaths of the how many pokémon you killed in order to quell your anger... That was not acceptable.”_

Informant leaned over his chair in curiousity. What an odd backstory...

 _“Mewtwo, you are charged with over a hundred counts of murder for the pokémon who died that day.”_ Red eyes cast shadows of disappointment without breaking contact with violet hues of revelation.

  
_“You can’t...You can’t charge me for that!”_ Mewtwo choked on his own words.

 _“You will not be excused due to your status, and your punishment will be properly given by the dreamwalker present.”_ Arceus continued as if there wasn’t any disruption. _“Guilty or not guilty, Mewtwo?”_ The deity inquired. “ _Would you like to defend yourself in a fair trial? If you prolong everything while knowing your guilt; the punishment will be much more severe.”_ The warning came off more like a threat, as if the alpha dared for the one in question to plead not-guilty.

 _“Guilty.”_ A familiar voice firmly spoke through the masses.

Informant found the owner of the statement seconds later. The same pink tail from before flicked with a stern movement. Blue eyes were grimly still. _“What? Mew? Why would you…”_

 _“Do it, Mewtwo. Don’t be stupid. You’re not good at convincing others.”_ With Mew’s words, Informant went to think about the pink critter’s actual intelligence. _“Refusing an easier punishment for a futile struggle would be unwise. Suck it up.”_

 _“Mew…”_ Disbelief and betrayal lingered in the purple tailed pokémon Murmurs started to rise throughout the courtroom. Words of agreement and disagreement colliding before the noises started to grow in intensity.

This is what they call a disturbance of the trial right? When the jury gets too loud… “Hey! Order! Order in this court!” Ah, Informant nearly forgot of his ‘rare’ childish moments. It was too bad he didn’t have a gravel of some kind; the colorful beasts didn’t seem to pay much attention to his words. His so-called ‘authority’ was outweighed by gossip. What type of judge was he without the tool they were mostly known for? Because of this; the boy’s eyes trailed over to Arceus’ patient form. _Do something about it,_ The dreamwalker quietly demanded in some form of tartness.

 _They’re your subordinates. Calm them down._ Informant wouldn’t dare try himself. He already seemed to be on the hit list of Mewtwo, and the pokémon called Darkrai didn’t let up from watching him. While the blond was used to long stares, unease still ate away at his core.

Arceus took another stomp of control. The room quelled immediately. In fact; it was so quick, Informant felt slight envy for the amount of superiority Arceus contained. He could only imagine what it felt like to have many creatures at your beck and call, undying loyalty shrouding their hearts.

 _"Now, what will you choose Mewtwo?"_ Arceus further questioned with a monotone temper.

 _“I-”_ There was a loud squeaky sneeze before Mewtwo could manage out his words.

_“Guilty.”_

_“Quiet, Mew.”_ Arceus hushed, but the pink pokémon only played it off by not paying attention. Mew’s head bobbed in agreement but in reality the critter looked distracted by it’s own tail.

 _“...I plead guilty. There’s no point in denying the fact I killed just about everyone else in my anger. I just wanted to get out of there.”_ Mewtwo finally admitted with a scrunched up face. _“I didn’t care for many things when I first gained a conscious. I even allowed my powers to be abused by humans.”_ His violet eyes darted to a certain small rose colored critter. _“However, I learned to at least trust pokémon. They are my comrades, and I am proud to be one of them.”_ The gray pokémon finally bowed his head, purple tail lowering a centimeter. _“Do it. I’ll face any punishment you’ll throw at me.”_ Resignation rested upon his facet.

That sounded like a villain turned hero backstory. The blond glanced to the table in apathy. _How boring. You look so powerful and speak with such authority, but in reality; you’re just as common as a cliché in a poorly written movie._

The room seemed to think otherwise. Atmosphere lifting to admiration and pity, Informant felt physically ill from the amount of emotion well-nigh radiating off the creatures below. The dreamwalker couldn’t see the difference between humans and pokemon. The two groups seemed to act similar.

Informant wasn’t sure to either feel disgusted or amazed.

 _“Very well.”_ Arceus’ eyes slowly closed. _“Face the dreamwalker and plead your guilt. He will determine the exact appropriate sentence.”_ Murmurs began to arise once again, looks of distrust and hate being tossed at Informant every few seconds. However, none of this fed the blond his fair share of joy.

Said dreamwalker was finally given a chance to feel glee once Mewtwo’s long hesitance to turn to face him, ran out... Damaged pride cracked through the air, and a dignity for unknown reasons crushed itself down a notch.

Informant mockingly rose an eyebrow, indicating the fact he was waiting for some acknowledgement.

One of the violet eyes of loathing twitched in extreme irritation.

 _“I...Plead guilty on my many counts of murder against pokémon kind.”_ Mewtwo seemed to finally have broken the barrier in his throat. _“Get it over with.”_ His purple tail twitched in either fear, or unnerve. Informant couldn’t tell. Despite this, he could tell Mew was awfully happy by Mewtwo’s choice. In fact, Mew so happy; the other creatures around hissed at the pink critter to keep quiet. The cheerful pokémon merely giggled but ceased loudly ‘mewing’ during the ordeal.

The blond must admit; Mew flying in circles from delight was a form of art on it’s own.

An awkward silence passed once Informant realized that was his cue. “Ah,” His throat was definitely making this harder for him. “Well, if you insist.” He forced out after a sudden wave of humiliation. “Then...I’ll ‘pass judgement.’” The blond shuffled for a second before fully facing the standing pokemon. He could already hear murmurs of those doubting him.

There isn’t much difference between the atmosphere here and the one before. There was no need to be affected.

Without a gravel, Informant could only stare the taller being down. A grin reappeared on his face, an idea coming to mind. He closed his eyes and heaved; it’s been a long day.

“Banishment. Of course, from your ‘cult’. One hundred years at most.” The room got cooler as hostile gazes multiplied throughout the groups of pokémon. The dreamwalker ignored this, feeding off the anger of his decision. This can be lifted if you’re pardoned, but I doubt that’s going to happen.” Informant added with a light shrug.

Arceus didn’t move, and Informant took this as a sign to continue. “Then, It’s settled. One hundred years banishment from your...Legendary friends.” He only eased up on the insults due to the several claws being sheathed from their respective places. Find a nice cave or island without anyone here, and stay there in slight isolation. Good luck.” The true facts rested with the blond wishing suffering on Mewtwo. He can’t say that however, Arceus would get defensive.

As observant as he was, Informant knew Arceus was protective of these creatures. The dreamwalker could also tell because he knew a person with similar qualities in personality. Reading Arceus was close to staring at a rock half the time. Those ruby eyes of wisdom gave nothing away except slight disdain, for Informant himself.

Yes; the blond was able to see the dislike for him the second they met. He isn’t stupid when it came to tones of voices.

 _“I respect your decision.”_ Mewtwo grit out, and Informant found it hilarious how the creature’s face was twisting in order to hid obvious rage. _“Isolation right? I know the best place for that.”_ A three fingered(paw?) palm raised to the dreamwalker himself. Was Mewtwo going to pledge something?

Informant watched the strange limb with a curious look. Could you even write a sentence with that hand? Informant’s thoughts quickly faded however, upon noticing the pink pokémon from before, leave position with haste. _“Mewtwo, Stop!”_ The cry ran on deaf ears.

 _“...In your personal hell.”_ Three digits flexed.

There was a harsh rip, and Informant suddenly found his vision cut in half. Gasps and shrieks rang out throughout the room, but the dreamwalker couldn’t hear anything further than that. White noise and mindless static filled his very being as he fell backwards. Was he in pain? Was the boy hit? Informant didn’t know, but he was internally panicking as the rows of pokemon left his one eyed vision. The vision out of his other eye had mysteriously vanished. Half of the poison ivy had gone missing; where did it go?

Something is spilling out. His clothes are quickly becoming heavy to wear. Everything is uncomfortable and he can’t pinpoint what’s wrong--

 _“Is he still alive?”_ A voice had asked out of concern.

_“What is that black liquid? It’s not the normal red.”_

_“I see...So this dreamwalker is made from nightmares himself…”_ Another voice had murmured. _“How can that be?”_ Questions left unanswered as those able to answer could not speak, and those who could did not know.

Ah. The blond’s thoughts fueled as everything came together. _That’s_ what’s wrong.

Informant’s envy eye glowered to the floor as a familiar black substance pooled at an alarming rate. _I can’t move at all._ His mind supplied. _...That overgrown cat had used some type of magical power to kill me._ A finger numbly twitched. _But,_ the floor looked awfully dull covered in pit-black. _I’m still conscious._ Informant would’ve snorted if he could. _I technically am, a conscious._ His very own mind thought up to distract him.

 _“Arceus, can’t you heal him?”_ Mew’s hurried voice reached one of Informant’s ears. _“You’re in charge of his well-being aren’t you? Heal him!”_ The pink critter seemed panicked, but the dreamwalker couldn’t figure out why. Shouldn’t they all feel neutral about his possible passing? What’s with this aura of pity around the room?

It’s revolting; he felt sick just being present.

 _“I cannot.”_ Arceus curtly answered.

 _“Why not?”_ Informant couldn’t keep track of whoever was speaking due to his unstable state. These lights above him were a bit painful to look at, but he can’t turn his head. _“He’s your employe. Shouldn’t you do something?”_ The tone was sharp, accusing. There was even a tint of a defensive streak laying in those words.

The black liquid formed a large puddle. Informant finally closed his eyes in response to the empty he was given. The voices faded to soft mumbles and murmurs.

 _What a fitting way to die._ Informant thought as a familiar darkness took over. _Ahh..I don’t even care if this is how it ends_.

The blond felt a tight pull and managed to frown in his thoughts.

 _“Eek! He’s...He’s still moving!”_ Someone had shrieked, Informant’s hearing come back in a sluggish manner. No, he isn’t fully gone yet, and the blond isn’t sure how to feel about that.

_“What?”_

There was another collection of gasps as Informant opened his eyes to the overly bright area. A single green eye looked to his other side, viewing the severed other half. The only connection to his body were the matching clothes and dark liquid pooled together in one puddle. The substance forcefully dragged the dreamwalker back into one piece. Two halves reuniting successfully. It felt odd, as if he was sewn back together like a ragdoll. The black liquid seemed to flee back into Informant’s open wounds before the injuries healed by themselves.

Informant spat a clunk of black muck on the floor before rubbing his mouth clean.

_Yuck._

_“Oh! He’s okay now!”_ Mew had floated up to his face, waving a small paw in what seemed to be relief. Informant nearly winced upon his memories of being injured by the slightest movement of a limb and averted his eyes. _“How many paws am I holding up?”_ The dreamwalker ignored the pink critter’s idiocy in favor of standing up again. He had felt his energy sap downwards, so Informant used a hand to lean on the desk.

 _“Is that even possible?”_ One of the others had whispered in amazement.

Informant cleared his throat despite the exhaustion trying to pull him down. His feet already felt unsteady, as if he had the aliment of confusion. “Wow,” The dreamwalker breathed out, and the entire court descended into an eerie quiet. Poisonous eyes looked to disturbed violet. “I didn’t think you were that stupid.” He honestly admitted as a familiar smug smile reappeared on his lips. “I hope you know this only further increases your punishment?”

Mewtwo’s trembling was definitely of pure outrage. Each shake and rumble going on in that creature’s body, fed the dreamwalker’s self-confidence by liters.

Serves you right. Informant could still taste the sour taste of...Whatever liquid he was created from. “However, I’ll leave that matter to Arceus, since he knows the laws about assault on a judges.” The blond allowed his smile to become sweet and innocent. “If it makes you feel better...Congratulations! You’re my first defendant. ...I could’ve done without the hot temperedness, but I must thank you.” First experience always brought wisdom after all. “Thank you.” He ridiculed.

Informant’s eyes of toxin morphed to mocking gems. Empty eyes shined with glee and confidence. “Tell those old rocks at your isolation place; I said hello.” He grasped a straw with that statement, but it was worth seeing Mewtwo’s face twist back into a heavy fierceness.

 _“You can’t just…”_ Informant raptured the expression of devastation Mewtwo held seconds later. _“Oh Mew, I’m so sorry.”_ The gray and violet pokémon had looked to the pink critter’s large blue eyes. Informant gazed between the two, a familiar sting of envy beginning to sprout. Even with Mew’s floating, the distance between the floor and it’s tail was small. _“Forgive me.”_ The taller pokémon had whispered.

Mew only glanced away without a word.

 _“Mewtwo…”_ This time, Arceus spoke up. Informant lacked the energy to look toward the pokémon alpha. _“You will be isolated in Cerulean cave. Is that understood?”_ Firm and commanding, just like a leader should. A shame Arceus didn’t speak up sooner to stop such atrocities from happening.

 _Coward._ The dreamwalker’s core snarled.

 _“...Yes. I...I understand.”_ Mewtwo had accepted with a slumped form. Arceus had stomped a hoof, the vibration reaching even the ‘judge’ in the big chair. Milliseconds later, Mewtwo had vanished, any trace of him gone. Tense quietude had settled in, and a few restless pokémon rustled in place.

“Okay, aaand we’re done.” Informant swiftly cut in before the beginning murmurs got louder. “...Can I leave now?” His grin was a lot more strained, directed at the one who brought him here. “I’m sure everyone here wants to get home.” The dreamwalker doesn't know what these pokémon do in their free time, but they likely don't want to be stuck in a stuffy court.

Then again, Informant couldn't care less for their feelings; the blond just wanted out of this place.

 _“...Aren't you supposed to say something like; ‘case dismissed’?_ ” A peppy pokémon with a V-shaped head inquired with a tilted head.

Informant lightly coughed into one hand. “Case dismissed.”

The groups of pokémon were gone as fast as Mewtwo had left. Informant found himself able to gain a moment of calm when the room cleared.

And then there were two.

“Soo…” Informant drawled as he allowed his weight to lean on the desk in front of him in a much more casual way. “What was that?” His stretched grin twitched at the corners.

 _“That was a court session. You carried it out well.”_ The alpha's cool response only further allowed bubbles of negativity to spread further.

“Don’t bullshit me,” Informant warned with a dropped smile. “...You allowed Mewtwo to use his special abilities.” He embraced the sense of the cooling air under his feet. His legs trembled as he finally sat in the chair he was hit on. The very same black chair was missing half of itself. A fitting place for the dreamwalker to reside. “I’m not stupid. Unless you thought I wasn't paying attention to your ploys?”

Toxic green stared into the brilliant scarlet that had radiated power. Neither backed down, and the greenery did not cower before the intimidating invisible cold flames. “I would’ve been torn apart by your lackeys long ago, but they didn’t do a thing. Why is that?” Informant pressed with his signature smile. “It was easy to tell this room had pulled their powers restrained.” The blond chuckled humorlessly. “That wave of energy was obviously you. ...And your ‘children’ caught on to stay behaved.”

Informant rubbed at his other eye. There was no black substance dripping anywhere, or a sign of large injury. “At least, most of them did.” He still felt sore and exhausted. The dreamwalker made a mental note for prevent such a happening again.

 _“You’re correct.”_ Arceus told with a usual stoic look. Those emerald-like jewels seemed to lack the luster of purity as it originally had. _“I could’ve intervened as well, however I decided against it.”_ Each word was adding more and more poison to the envious ivy. _“I thought of the experience to be a lesson to both you, and Mewtwo.”_

“And? That lesson was?” Informant casually stuffed his hands into his pockets.

 _“To warn,”_ Arceus paused as a beer bottle smashed against the wall. The shards of glass spread out near the alpha’s hooves, a foul substance carrying the pieces. _“...Do you want me to end your pitiful existence?”_ The professional monotone had faded to an icy defense. A soft wave of energy flew around the room, adding on to the obvious tension.

“I thought you wanted me alive.” Informant questioned with a teasing chirp.

 _“Don’t test my patience.”_ Arceus had hissed shortly after. Tranquil stayed present for long moment of time before the dreamwalker broke it.

“...Whatever. I don’t care anymore. It’s said and done.” Memories of Russell’s departure picked at the boy’s mind. “How was my first judgement? Horrible? Lacking? ...I already hate my job and I haven’t been officially hired yet.” Informant snorted, pointing to Arceus. “What do you say? Still plan to have me?”

 _“If you’re willing to have your request revoked, then yes.”_ The blond’s smile seemed to twitch.

  
“Forget it. I’m ready. Stamp a tag on me or something.” Informant’s grin grew back to normal. “Just don’t interfere with Russell’s new life.” He’ll make it work, somehow.

 _“Why are you so caring toward a human? Is he really that valuable to you? That same human practically ignored your existence.”_ Arceus’ words struck a sensitive string of both confusion and ache. _“Humans don’t show compassion. All they do is hurt. All they do is kill.”_ Scarlet eyes shimmered with hate. _“All they do is cause harm to others.”_

“I agree. That’s what ‘my’ human was like.” Informant grit out, performing jazz hands. “Yet; the way he functioned was simply intoxicating.” He closed his eyes to the bright lights. “His silence; the murders, the past...Everything about him was addictive. That’s why a select few couldn’t stray away or notice until too late, and that obliviousness got them killed. Me included.” The blond with green eyes gave a light sigh, almost dreamily.

 _“You’re toxic.”_ Arceus bluntly stated with an upward turn of the head.

“ _You’re_ the one who chose me.” Informant retaliated smugly.

 _“Yes well; I have no business in your personal preference. I only ask you to do your job.”_ Sincerity sparkled along with the emerald hue gems.

“...Yeah sure.” Informant agreed with a roll of his eyes. “Anyways, let’s not have that happen again. I don’t feel pain normally as other living creatures, but that still hurt.” The blond grumbled with stretched lips. His green eyes demonstrated amusement. “Assuming I’m finally hired of course.” He picked at his nails for a few seconds before turning to Arceus. “What next?” He casually inquired.

_“I simply reward you with a judge’s tool. It will bind you to this job and register your status across the universe.”_

The dreamwalker gave a mock bow. His usual smile did the talking for him despite his mouth parting once more. “Go ahead.” He encouraged with eyes of heavy scorn.

 _“Very well.”_ Arceus confirmed before stepping in front of Informant. The height difference was enormous, but that tiny fact didn’t matter to either creature.

The air picked up but the breeze was only a few splashes of dust on Informant’s skin. He watched as Arceus’ radiated a golden glow which had traveled onto the dreamwalker himself. He felt ticklish but didn’t complain as a bright light suddenly blinded him again for today. Informant rubbed at his eyes before pausing. On reflex, his arm reached up and snatched the object that had appeared above him. A smooth handle was soon wrapped between his fingers.

The blond felt a sharp spark upon contact, but shrugged it off.

“This it?”

_“Yes.”_

“Looks plain. Cheap too. ...I bet I could get this for two walnuts at a certain market.” Informant commented with a light taunt. Arceus didn’t take the bait however, and so the blond moved onto the main event.

He observed the tool. It was a gavel; the object needed for authority in the courtroom. The wood was lightly colored in brown, a silver slate separated the flat edges. On the silver, contained a single emerald-like gem which had matched the shape of Arceus’ own several jewels.  
Informant blankly eyed the familiar eye print on the flat backside of the gavel. It was in the middle of Arceus’ crest, a combination of sorts.

“I’ve seen better.” He told, but his throat felt oddly raspy.

 _“It’s my first time creating another universal gravel in a few millennia. I don’t care how you deem it. The fact remains; this is your life now.”_ Arceus explained in a stoic manner.

“Right.” Informant finally looked away from the beautifully carved shape. “You’re right. Now how about we discuss the rules of what we’re going to do? ...For example, I need someone like a bodyguard.” He finally recovered. “Care to help find one for me? I refuse to have one of your ‘children’ look after me. They clearly don’t like my face either.” A moment of thoughtful silence swept by. Ah, I have an idea.” Informant clasped his hands together.

_“I’m listening…”_

 


	3. Co-Worker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Informant gets a bailiff...However is this new person even up to the task?

“Don’t mess up now, Arceus.” Informant warned while glancing left and right. His narrowed eyes of ivy searched the blank area they were in, dislike radiating off his aura. The blond’s fingers curled in his pockets as he watched the mythical beast continue to concentrate. Even with the golden ribbons surrounding Arceus’ very form; Informant couldn’t focus on the graceful display.

He hated this place.

They were in the familiar void of white, alone and quiet. As usual; there was nothing for miles. The cured bleached color stretched on and on, with no end. 

Too much white, that’s what it is.

_ “Are you doubting a God?” _ Arceus murmured, and Informant didn’t hesitate to scoff from the other’s words.    


“Obviously. Why wouldn’t I? You chose  _ me _ of all beings to become your employer, didn’t you?” His voice snarky and curt. There was no fear of punishment; if that was even an option. Informant wasn’t one of his underlings. He refused to be that. The dreamwalker was only an employe with nothing left. He didn’t care for his own safety.

Yet; the blond knew Arceus wouldn’t do anything incredibly stupid to sabotage their already shaky work associated relationship.

The mythical creature gave a small hum, but Informant spoke again; this time, out of his own desire. “Also, do hurry up. ...I want to get out of here as soon as possible.” He was getting ill vibes from this area, and the boy knew it had to do with his past and everything else relating with the colors of white and red.

Although; there weren’t many red objects in this area. Arceus’ eyes, Informant’s clothes...A small amount, but he still didn’t like it.

_ “Very well.” _ Informant watched the four legged creature lean back, as if it made a sudden grab with nonexistent teeth. The dreamwalker continued to stare as a single transparent ribbon ripped a shadow out of thin air. The silhouette fell to the pale floor harmlessly. Still, and likely cold. There was no movement after a few moments, and Informant wondered if he came here the same way.

“...Is he still dead?” Informant looked up to Arceus, who calmly studied the still human. “Or, did  _ I  _ take that long?” Annoyance trailed into his voice after being ignored by the mythical beast beside him. The blond clicked his tongue, approaching the fallen form of a young male. Informant kneeled to take a closer look at the newcomer.

Informant’s new accomplice had short raven black hair, with messy bangs that curled toward his ears. That pale skin of his was impossibly smooth from what Informant could tell; that, and the teenager looked damn skinny. There was still no breathing from him, and displeasure prickled at the blond’s fingers. A dud, perhaps?

Informant whirled on Arceus. “Did you do this on purpose?” His tone was pure poison, disallowing any other negative emotion but exasperation. He searched his employer's face, wanting  _ something  _ to give away the pokémon’s cover. The dreamwalker was used to games like these, even if they were unnecessary at this time. Informant eyed him blankly, empty ivy on wise scarlet.

Arceus’ ruby colored eyes gave nothing away. The stoic scarlet was calm and patient, contrast to Informant’s thoughts.

A small cough cut off the rest of the boy’s incoming words. Their eye-contact broken, Informant took his chances to see the person who made it through.

His ivy eyes trailed down to meet a blank black. Informant felt ill at the similar dull eyes Russell used to have, a sign of being mentally ill in some way. The blond found himself unable to look away, even when the teenager took a quick scope of the bleached void with his eyes before closing them with a sigh.

“I thought the afterlife was supposed to be dark and quiet.” The stranger’s voice was soft spoken as well, sending alarm through Informant’s insides because he’d rather  _ burn _ , than work with someone who reminded him too much of the boy who abandoned him.

_ “It depends where you arrive, I suppose.”  _ Arceus informed, telepathic voice calm. The raven haired continued to blankly stare ahead at the white above.

Informant tested an impatient tap of his shoes.

“Too noisy…” He murmured in reply, and Informant finally cleared his throat after recovering from poisonous dislike.

“You like quiet, relaxing places?” This small ice breaker was for himself; the smaller boy holding a content smile. Perhaps this person was calmer than Russell, able to make better decisions on the spur of the moment.

All the while sharing indifference with the world.

The resting teen gave a short, effortless nod.

“...Enticing. How about a deal? Your name is…?” Informant tested, and was soon met with results.

“Tanaka.” He answered almost lazily, and then allowed his eyes to close. “I'm not interested.” Tanaka warned right after, his black eyes once again taking in the bright white hue.

“And your profession?” The blond pried further, and he didn't meet any resistance.

“Assassin.”

_ Ah.  _ Informant paused, refusing to face Arceus and the creature’s likely amused eyes. “You're willing to share that information easily.” He commented, a bit blunt.

“...Doesn't matter anymore.” Tanaka replied bitterly under his soft way of speaking.

“Right.” Informant mused aloud. He shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head. “Arceus? Care to tell Tanaka why he's here?” A simple request because he needed a moment to himself.

Informant tuned them out when the conversation twisted in a different direction. The dreamwalker wasn't sure if he could work with another sociopath. They tend to attract horrible situations.

_ Which is why I was created to guide one.  _ Informant nearly grimaced, bile beginning to climb his throat. 

This was all Arceus’ fault. Done on purpose, that's what it was. What are the chances of finding a sociopathic assassin during a narrowed down raffle?

It certainly isn't high, as far as Informant knew.

Invisible, deadly daggers were tossed in Arceus’ direction, but likely went ignored or even unnoticed.

“You're saying...That I can go back?” Tanaka’s eyes lifted to a shade lighter upon speaking again. He sat up and gently brushed fingers on his neck.

“ _ If you're willing to accept those terms, yes. It won't be permanent of course, but you'll be able to remain on your world for a time until you're summoned.”  _

“Will I be able to return again afterwards?” Dark pits for eyes rose to the infinite sky of white before trailing back to the mythical beast.

_ “It's a long walk.”  _ Arceus warned.

“I'll manage it.” Determination set in stone. Tanaka stood and finally allowed his gaze to fall on Informant. “...Shortie.” He bluntly commented after a moment of silence.

Fingers twitching, and the blond quietly told himself he shouldn't be bothered by the first comment toward himself. Instead; he held out a hand for a handshake, a cocky grin plastered on his face. “I'm Informant. Nice to meet you.” The dreamwalker greeted his new guard.

“Isn't that...A job?” Tanaka questioned slowly.

Informant shrugged, smile remaining. “It's also my name.” To a degree.

Tanaka sluggishly nodded in acceptance. “Well,” He paused, and the blond listened. “I'm not good at protecting anything since I'm unmotivated...But thanks for having me. I’ll try.” It sounded like a shaky promise, but the blond was fine with that at the moment. There would be plenty of time to fix Tanaka’s attitude later. If he lasts that long.

It took a while for Tanaka for actually take his hand, and Informant almost instantly knew this teen wasn't from the United States.

“If it makes you feel any better, I can defend myself, to a point.” Informant happily shared. “...It's just sudden attacks; I can't dodge.” He was a bit slow in the speed category. There was no problem in admitting this, as his core craved a fair fight.

Does his magic even work outside the dream world? It worked when he threw a bottle at Arceus, but no actual damage was made. Informant went with a mental checklist to find out later.

“I don’t like those.” Tanaka murmured in an agreeing opinion. The teen seemed to think for a moment, allowing quietude to settle before dispersing. “It's a pain to react quick enough.”

Informant couldn't agree more.

_ “If you two are getting along, we can begin the next motion.” _ The mythical beast cut in smoothly.  _ “I also have duties to attend to.” _

The dreamwalker tossed a grin in Arceus’ direction.

“Liiike, taking care of your disobedient children? Just a warning, but don't hit your offspring. You'd be surprised how they'll turn out years later.” His grin widened. “Maybe you'll even end up with a revolt,  **who knows?”**

The blond felt glee tickle his fingers as his ‘boss’ stared down at him with probable disdain. While Arceus held a stoic look; he could see the faint traces of negativity radiate off the powerful being, and it only made him increasingly smug.

**“** Speaking of which, I think…” The blond might as well egg Arceus on, since this opportunity was too golden to pass up. There were certain points to discuss, and what better way than to do it in front of a practical stranger? Oh, the humility!

“When do we start?” Tanaka disrupted, redirecting the conversation much to Informant’s disappointment.

_ “There are no current cases, and so Informant is on break. I'll send you on your way in a moment. Let us leave this place first.”  _

Arceus motioned just that, their surroundings giving way to a room fit of a palace. The curtains were familiar to Informant as he noticed he’s been in this area once before, but with the rude tempered bird. On closer inspection; this hallway was as large as a ballroom, still stretching on for yards, and many doors laid dormant in doorways.

Informant couldn't help but sneak a glance toward Tanaka; the self-proclaimed assassin. Tanaka’s shaded eyes didn't change from it's dull light, but a small amount of admiration shown through his facet. 

_ How can you be amazed by something like this? _ The blond bitterly sneered on the inside. This is yet another thing Informant couldn't understand about people. How they turned and stood in awe at the most simple things, paid attention to the minor aspects.

People hid in their desires and tastes, avoiding their responsibilities. They would often leave their flesh and blood to rot. To survive; the one affected would steel themselves into becoming an emotionless husk, a black hole.

While this occurred; the cause of it all remained blind to their suffering.

Informant just didn't get it.

“We won't be attacked if we walk these halls, right?” The blond questioned with a frown. He observed the empty halls to clear his thoughts of a memory lane. “Then again; I’d like to see them  _ try.”  _ He lightly snorted, wondering if he could take them on with his already limited magic.

_ “They will not attack unless provoked.” _ The mythical creature informed cooly. 

“Fair enough.” Tanaka replied tiredly.

The small group began passing through. Quietude was suffocating, even with their added footsteps.

Informant sensed eyes on him, and turned to the black haired teen. “...Yes?” Not too mocking, but his otherworldly smile stated differently.

“...How old are you again?” Tanaka’s question was as if Informant gave facts about himself. A stare of indifference was tossed at the teenager as they continued to stroll. “Ten?” He guessed while the blond rolled his eyes.

“Abooout...A week old.” Ivy eyes flickered with amusement at the lack of change in Tanaka’s face.

“You're not making any sense.” The teenager awkwardly mused, but his true temperament was unknown.

“Maybe I am making sense, but you're just too stupid to get it through your thick skull.” Informant replied with gleeful eyes. There was no irritated response, and the blond felt disappointment creep on his shoulders.

Tanaka didn't look bothered. “I've been told I'm dense.” He sincerely admitted. It was almost hard to believe him with that impassive face.

_ I'm not surprised. _ Informant’s inner thoughts murmured. “Yes well; its fine to be confused.” The boy spoke with shrug. “You've had a long day, and I'm not sure if coming back to life leaves a mental strain--But it probably will.” His smile widened, “Try not to let it overtake you.”

Tanaka’s dull facet morphed into one of distinct puzzlement.

The dream walker took that as a cue to elaborate a tad more. “The absurdity of your situation of course. He paused to think further about the topic. “It’s highly unlikely that you'll be able to function properly without a grasp on your mental health.” That, and Informant didn't want to deal with another unstable person who would cause more harm than good.

“I don't wish to be lethally injured because of your incompetence.” The blond bluntly admitted, insulting Tanaka just because he could.

To his puzzlement, all the proclaimed assassin did, was stare. “Were you badly hurt before?” He questioned without a change in his dull eyes.

Informant nearly dropped his smile because of the disdain beginning to grow from his memoirs. “Yes. That's why you're here, obviously. Why?” The memory remained fresh. Still as a rag doll, but conscious to feel his cold surroundings. 

“Oh, nothing...I was just remembering something.” Tanaka lazily with a small scratch behind his head.

Informant found his curiosity to grow. An assassin must have some grueling stories to tell. Did Tanaka experience a traumatizing event that had nearly killed him?

Now his very own interest had begun to prick at his heels; the blond’s smile growing in size. “What is it?”

“There was a time…” Tanaka trailed off to think, and the dream walker seemed to have held his smile. “I fell from my desk and scraped both my knees. My best friend patched me up afterwards, but the burning sensation made me think I was dying.” A soft breath left the raven haired as he recalled the fond memory.  “Floor burning is no joke.” He softly commented, almost as if he was scolding himself.

Informant slowly looked over to the currently quiet mythical creature. The group had arrived at a door, but Informant didn't hesitate. “I didn't think there would be something more annoying than Nightmares.” He began smoothly before throwing the door open and shooting a pointed look at the ruby eyed creature who merely stared back.

“You proved me wrong.” The blond hissed before marching forwards into the newest room.

Informant didn't look back as he studied the ballroom. Wider than the hallways, and lit nicely; the room was decorated in many different kinds of food which rested on plates and decorated platters.

Delicious smells attacked the dreamwalker’s nose as he took a few hazy steps forward in his daze. He was practically in awe of the obvious party before him, and nearly couldn't register Arceus’ presence next to him. His ivy eyes went on the defensive, but words remained within his core.

_ “I believe I hadn't set up a welcome party for you yet. I hope this little event is up to your tastes. Which I can tell, it is.” _

Arceus had smoothed out almost smugly. 

Informant’s fingers twitched because of the annoyance beginning to fill him, but soon found himself walking over to a table with colorful macaroons. The dessert held flavorful cream in the middle, with the two cookie bits sandwiched together. He's only heard of these from Gardenia.

...Can he even eat? Informant can feel pain on some levels, but eating? Outside of the dreamworld? A place where he doesn't even fell hunger despite the many dishes present? All the boy did back at his building, was drink orange juice. 

Having solid foods in a different world entirely? The delight of eating, huh...

He might as well find out.

Before he could take a take a bite; the small cookie was swiftly taken from him. Irritation showed through his features, his smile disappearing from sight as his stolen cookie was taunted before him.

The cookie flew around the room, some type of invisible force carrying his macaroon around. Whatever was going on here, this whole event was mocking him.

Impatience suddenly hit him like a train, and he found himself reaching for one of his beer bottles to find, and deal with this daring pest.

A hand startled him out of his hostile movement, Informant turning his head upwards to glare at the taller person. “Ah, Tanaka.” His smile came back seconds later; the thought of possible amusement distracted him. “Don't you want to find out who's toying with the food?”

The raven haired teen looked indifferent. His dull eyes represented maturity despite lacking the ability to express it. “Why don't you just get another one?” His reasoning was sound. The blond next to him was not amused.

Informant brushed the teenager’s hand off his shoulder.

“Frankly, because I wanted  _ that _ one.” Informant empathized with a strained smile as he watched the floating macaroon pause. Viewing this as a trap, the dream walker clicked his tongue in irritation.

He would _ not _ make a fool of himself just to retrieve a single cookie.

Ivy eyes darted back to Tanaka. “You aren't going to eat any of this?” Informant certainly would call that a waste. Tanaka was human, and he didn't look to be rich or often exposed to desserts. Why waste those taste buds?

“Not hungry.” The impassive speaker murmured.

“...Right.” Informant could understand if Tanaka still felt sick over his death. Asking about it might deliver a tense atmosphere, and that wasn't wise without knowing the pro-claimed assassin's quirks. “Then...Why are you over here?”

A soft crunch disrupted his thoughts and question.

Horror filled his core as the cookie was slowly munched away at an invisible force. The quickly disappearing cookie left behind the tray of other macaroons, never to be seen again. There was a tiny burp afterwards. A clear sign that Informant would never get his first macaroon back.

The blond’s hand twitched dangerously. His face was blank despite his slightly open mouth. 

There was silence for a few moments. “What a pest.” Informant’s fury was masked with a cold mask. His ivy eyes had frozen over into an empty displeasure.

...He could do this in either two ways. One, use one of his own weapons, or two; the blond can use something less likely to trigger Arceus.

Speaking of the powerful creature; Arceus was across the room, speaking to another one of the very few colorful beasts present. This only further proves the little notion of the mysterious pest who had stolen his single macaroon.

Informant fingers grasped several of the sweets, throwing the batch at the invisible force with careful calculation. He was met with a shriek of surprise, which was music to his ears. The blond gained his grin back despite the few wasted sweets that had fell to the floor.

He felt Tanaka’s eyes on him, but dismissed it seconds later.

Ivy green watched the invisibility drop to reveal a strange yet somewhat familiar creature. It's oddly shaped V-head only added to the strange sights the blond had seen since he got here. This creature was a bit like a rabbit, holding big baby blue eyes, and having small wings which looked to be more for show than flying.

Tanaka seemed to breathe in awe, and Informant nearly spit a rude statement because of the other’s absurdity. Instead; the boy clasped his hands together with a dark smile. He was very angry, and Informant had a half a mind to show it.

“Oh my, and so we unmask the thief!” Informant spoke cheerfully as he took a threatening step toward the rapidly paling rabbit. “I'm sure you didn't want to cause that much trouble.” Lies. “How about we play a game to make up?” The dreamwalker offered(more like demanded) with his grin.

_ “M-Mercy!” _ The rabbit-like creature squeaked with wide and terrified eyes. _ “Have mercy for this little guy! I just wanted my favorite dessert!” _ Its arms protectively hugged it's waist.

_ Ah, so it speaks. _ The blond silently murmured in sadistic joy.

Informant opened his mouth to reply rudely, but was cut off.

“You could've just asked.” Tanaka offhandedly stated.

_ “As if! Arceus would never let me...Not at a special guest party anyways…” _ The creature murmured before shooting a V-sign toward them with a determined facet.  _ “Oh, but my name’s Victini! Nice to meet cha!”  _ The floating pokémon greeted joyfully.

Informant had refused to let the subject change, but Tanaka was already having a calm conversation with the thief. The blond left immediately, snatching a couple more cookies for himself this time.

He tossed a macaroon into a mouth, this time without interruption. A blast of sweetness flooded his tastes and Informant briefly paused mid-step. While time didn't slow down, his bitter thoughts faded into neutrality. The boy eventually resumed his travels; his steps a tad lighter than usual.

Well; his question has been answered, in a decent way. He had no complaints, and nearly regretted leaving the macaroon table so soon. There were many other desserts to try however, and so the dreamwalker couldn't complain. His shoes dragged across the floor as he trailed his way to the next dull table. 

...He'll only admit it to himself. The refreshments are good. Russell enjoyed these too, as rare as he got them

Sweets really are nice.

At least, when they're not given by strangers. Poisonous, harmful and most definitely spiked candy was something children needed to watch out for.

The sugary cream nearly morphed into a bittersweet as the boy finished another cookie. His smile dropped to a small frown as his insides churned.

Informant reached for another sweet in order to keep his appetite.

He jumped upon a pink blur crashing into his face. Tiny paws grabbed his hair as the dreamwalker found himself dumbfounded. There was a familiar pair of playful blue staring into his vacant emerald.

_ “Hello again!” _ Mew eagerly greeted. 

Informant immediately tried prying the pink critter off his face, but the offender refused to budge. “Don’t be unreasonable. Get off.” He hissed, but the weird- creature-thing only giggled in reply.

_ “I didn't think we'd see each other again so soon! Hello there!” _ While the pink alien had come in peace, Informant was unwilling to listen. His fingers dug into the rosy fur, but the creature only giggled in response. He was thoroughly puzzled his nails couldn't dig past Mew’s first layer of fur.

Eventually the troublesome spot of pink moved, allowing Informant to gain his personal space back...Sort of. 

Mew had wrapped itself around Informant's neck; the warm and fuzzy feeling somewhat foreign to him. A faint memory of rabbits rained upon him, and the blond stilled. The dreamwalker took a moment to compose himself. “...Why?” He questioned bitterly, his smile strained.

_ “Why not?”  _ Mew replied innocently. 

Informant debated scratching at the nuisance was all his might right then and there. He eventually noticed a floating cookie flying in front of him. His ivy eyes remained on the floating sweet, before trailing to the culprit. “I'm guessing, you could tear me apart with single a flick of a paw, too?” His tone held the sourness of a poorly made tart, an atmosphere of darkness surrounding him on all sides.

_ “Hm? Probably, but I won't do that.”  _ The small creature admitted.  _ “I’d rather make friends!”  _ Mew’s voice was jolly, lucid like jelly.

Informant thought of an overly cheerful girl and shook his head. “Interesting, but no. I'm not into friendship.” He could count over fifty reasons why. “Unfortunately for you, I'm not into having strange kitten-like creatures wrap around my neck either. So no; I don't want your offering. Satisfied yet?” Informant boredly inquired.

He'd prefer if this talkative critter left him alone. Thats how its supposed to be. He wasn't a fan of lost pets either. Where was Arceus? That mythical beast is never around when needed, and because of this; Informant has been cornered by a overly pink pokémon with way too playful blue eyes.

_ “Nope. Giving up that easily? Not me!” _ Mew chirped, and Informant almost slapped a hand to his face.

The blond had soon turned heel and marched away from the desserts. He was fed up, so to say. It's not like he could forcefully rip Mew off him. It would likely only be painful for Informant, and him alone. The boy never liked pain, even if he could hardly feel most attacks thrown at him.

It's just...He knew a losing battle when he saw one. Most strategists recognize such fights, and so he took another approach. His current aim shifted, but remained at its core. The furry being around his neck only squeezed tighter as he approached a likely more powerful being.

“Excuse me. Ah yes, may I cut in?” Heads turned, and Informant didn't hesitate. “I may need a bit of assistance.” He pointed to his covered neck; the pink creature present had lacked a reaction to pure authority.

“Mew.” The critter seemed to sleep talk, and the dreamwalker held back an eye twitch. 

Arceus was currently holding a conversation with a colorful ringed pokémon the dream walker had seen before. Informant had recognized her, soon straightening upon familiar ruby eyes lighting up with some kind of indifference. The blond soon brushed off the other's presence and stared straight at his employer. “Unless, you're too busy for this simple task?”

The ruby eyes of wisdom gained a gleam Informant found he didn't like. 

_ “Greetings, Informant. We were just talking about you.” _ Arceus spoke fluently, as if the future words were to be destiny. This was alarming in a way, and a red flag was making its way into the air.

Ivy eyes seemed to narrow upon Arceus’ cool tone. “I'm afraid; I'm not here to chat. I only want this thing off my neck.” On cue; there was a soft mewl, but the sound only sent discomfort down the Informant’s core. Like seriously, _ What? _

How is in the world is Mew feeling worse than he is? _ He's  _ the one with a strange creature wrapped around his neck! 

However, much to his disdain; the boy's statement was completely put off. 

Informant took a step back once the other pokémon next to Arceus dipped her crescent moon shaped head, close to his height.  _ “Hello again.” _ She greeted softly, as if he was a scared rabbit. Her tone had that unfamiliar kindness which resulted in pitiful memories. Her rosy rings looked mythical as the other pokémon, adding a special look to her appearance.

Informant inwardly thought she wasn't much. However, his memory recalls her knowledge of dreamwalkers, a probable dreamweaver, despite the absurdity of that. She's likely to ask about his existence, and how he functions. Even with Mew around his neck; the blond wanted to get out of there. This was a bad idea.

Informant put on his smile to breeze through it. “Mhm. Hello.” His eyes left back to Arceus; the crisis seemingly avoided. Reading the power beast’s expression was difficult. Arceus even lacked a mouth; the poor fellow.

...Not really. Informant still wished suffering on his employer.

The soft ball of fur around his neck shifted, and the dreamwalker came back to reality. “...You know what? I think I'll deal with this by myself.” He thoughtfully explained, inching away from the calm stares of both peculiar creatures. “Enjoy your talk.” He moved to leave, and thankfully there was no one stopping him.

_ “Congratulations, then.”  _ The dream pokémon spike again, and Informant gave a hum of puzzlement without looking back. _ “On your new job. You may be new and a little bumpy around the edges, but your first verdict was valid and correct. While its a shame Mewtwo is gone for a while…”  _

There was silence, and the dreamwalker suspected the other was giving a courtesy bow.  _ “Thank you for accepting Milord’s party. I hope you enjoy the rest of your time here, and continue to work for us.” _

Informant left that area without a word.

The blond was surprised as to where he ended up. He had snatched a couple cookies before leaving, and somehow made it outside. Informant didn't feel too well being out here; if that even made sense. Everything felt wrong. He could faintly sense breeze, taste fresh air...What cruel joke is this?

All of this healthy green, and the blue sky with puffy clouds. It's all very wrong. He shouldn't be here. To feel this kind of gift--It doesn't belong to the nonliving. He shouldn't be able to feel the warmth of sunlight.

Grass blades touched his socks as he took several steps forward, away from the suffocating building. The dream walker felt mesmerized despite the disgust beginning to coil on his shoulders. Further ahead were shrubs and trees. Judging by the formation it made around the palace; the boy is willing to bet this area location hidden.

He felt...So out of place. This entire world contrasted his own birthplace, and lacked the very corruption that helped create him.

While there was life here, death resided in Nameless town. While the beings present were living and breathing creatures; Informant was an abomination that can move and act on his own without a heartbeat. He lacks the basic functions the living can do, and yet he can still touch the luxuries of life.

Why couldn't his other half get this chance…?

A vibration around his neck only caught his attention for a short moment before the dreamwalker sat in the greenery. All was quiet except the breeze, until he heard a small ‘mew’. Patience gone, Informant opened his mouth to match his bittersweet mood.

“What? What is it?” He snapped, eyes trailing down to the creature who refused to get off him. “Why are you even still here?” Informant sneered, but the lack of reaction indicated no effect.

_ “I still wanna be friends.”  _ The pink critter hummed, and Informant scoffed.

“Well,  _ I _ don't want to.” Fingers brushed the grass. “So mind getting off me?” His request went ignored, and his digits grabbed at the green strands with vengeance. Nails dug into the thin pieces, and a smell of greenery blood faintly touched his nose.

_ “Did you have any friends before?”  _ A question poked straight at him. He nearly recoiled at the genuine question, but allowed his smile to come back.

“Why is that any of your business?” The blond slowly questioned despite the grin on his face.

“ _ I'm only asking because you're so rude all the time.”  _ Mew commented while the boy rolled his eyes. _ “You act a bit like Mewtwo when we first met. Tons of meanness, and very defensive.”  _

At the mention of the Mew’s friend who attacked him; Informant’s smile grew a bit strained. “...Don't compare me to that brute.” He observed the ripped grass in his fingernails. “Mewtwo,” What a weird name.  “...Didn't have the common courtesy to accept his own punishment. You reap what you sow after all. It doesn't matter why, but you did it.” Informant blew blond hair strands out of his face.

“Anyone like that, just pisses me off in a way.” Bitterness touched his tone, negativity seeping in and out of his words.

Mew gave another hum in reply, but no real response.

“Listen here.” The dreamwalker murmured softly. “This,” He gestured to his face and below. “Belongs to a sociopath on death row. His sins are also mine. I accepted our death long ago.” Even though it hurt, hurt and  _ hurt _ each day. Days of being inside to think about the inevitable. Days of watching his other half slowly regaining his original personality, only to have it kill him in the end.

Informant felt ill, but he continued. “We aren't above consequences. Some beings repent, and then they cry. Sometimes they don't. Personality is simply an odd, and dangerous thing.” He finished, and paused in disbelief. “Why am I even telling you this? You’re just a pink cat.” The sunlight felt strange against his skin, releasing a type of hold on him.

_ “I’m not a cat.”  _ Mew replied, but her tone wasn’t unfriendly.  _ “In fact, I don’t even know what I am! I think I’m a fluffy pink waffle!”  _ Her exclamation was absurd. The blond had to pause, confused by many levels.  _ “Created to be the very first living pokémon based off a yummy dessert! I think I taste like cotton candy. I dunno.”  _ Her long appendage flicked into Informant’s face, and his eye ached from the stupidity of this conversation.

Informant eventually concluded this creature, one that likely held great power, grew crazy off it’s boredom. An unfortunate soul. The dreamwalker would’ve lost it too if he was a floating cat-like creature who would likely crush someone with the flex of a tail.

“Whatever helps you sleep better at night, I suppose.” Informant snorted, bringing a hand to his chin. “Do I even need sleep?” He hasn’t felt the smallest hint of exhaustion in terms of the need for rest. His body structure was weird, but outside his comfort zone made everything even weirder. The boy didn’t receive goosebumps from staying in the (likely) actual sun for the first time. His senses might still be limited, then.

_ “Probably. I mean, you were ripped in half not less than a few hours ago! Gotta sleep it off. Mhm. Humans usually have to do that, and you don’t have any recovery moves.”  _ The pink critter mused. _ “Unless you do?” _

Informant searched through his own moveset. “No.” He answered back with an calm hum. “I prefer all offense attacks. I would’ve healed myself back there if I had any healing moves.” He replied smoothly. “I wonder if I could learn.” In hindsight; the boy should’ve attempted  _ something _ back when he was laying in his own ‘blood’, but there wasn’t any time to react. It was practically a one hit KO, as much as it irritates him.

_ “I can teach you!” _ Mew sounded thrilled, and the boy huffed in indifference.  _ “Oh, but you’re not a pokémon...Unless you can learn like one!”  _ She didn’t give him a chance to respond as his neck was finally freed. It was so sudden, and the dreamwalker had a moment to think about how comfortable he actually was with Mew’s presence. ...Strange.

Informant blinked as a cold draft brushed his exposed nape. He was alone, as the pokémon had likely flew off somewhere. He was greeted to the outside’s quiet. This silence felt oddly uncomfortable, and the dreamwalker didn’t understand why. Ivy green eyes closed, listening to the whistles of the soft breeze.

_ Huh. _ His thoughts whispered.  _ Being out here isn’t too bad. _ Informant would agree with his inner musings, even if a part of his core screamed about how wrong it was for him to exist here. This was all contradictory, really. He doesn’t truly exist, so what was so bad with pretending for a bit? Is it wrong for him to be selfish? Just this once?

Footsteps disrupted his line of thinking. He opened his eyes back to the sight of the outside greenery, and looked toward Tanaka. The raven haired teen looked on, watching the shrubs and grass. His dull black eyes eventually fell upon Informant; the boy keeping his usual smug expression. Informant expected the other to ask him to get back inside, or something along those lines. No one tells him what to do, and so the blond silently promised to give Tanaka hell.

“Doesn’t smiling all the time get tiring?” The teenager questioned as he laid down on the grass. His black hair grew messy as his head touched the grass. His gaze went to the sky, half lidded eyes staring at something Informant couldn’t see.

  
The blond blinked again, surprising flickering in his empty eyes before he looked to the overly blue sky. “No, not really.” Although that may because his personality consists of smiling all the time. It isn't tiring to perform what he was made for.

There was no response, and the dreamwalker glanced the teenager’s way. 

There wasn't anything wrong with him. Tanaka was simply sleeping, caught up in the outside nature and its natural beauty. He must've drifted off after a minute of laying down. How the pro-claimed assassin was able to sleep so easily was beyond him.

What an odd boy, and Informant has to learn to work with him too. This is going to be difficult.

_ “That's where you two went.” _ A familiar voice of monotone spoke out. Informant didn't turn to face Arceus. He merely looked to his sticky fingers; the smell of bleeding turf fresh as ever. “ _ It was difficult to keep an eye on you alone. It appears he,” _ The mythical creature tilted his head toward the sleeping teen. “ _ Wants to trouble me, just as much.” _

Informant lightly snorted. “Serves you right. Your choice was on purpose after all, so the consequences are on you.” The blond then began picking grass strands off his fingers. “It's not my problem.” At least, not at the moment.

_ “I don't know what you mean.” _ Arceus told in a neutral tone.

“Please.” Informant wasn't fooled. “How many times do I have to inform you; I’m not an idiot. Must you underestimate my ability to catch someone when they play me?” The dreamwalker heard heard a soft rumble akin to amusement, and annoyance bit his fingers. “Honestly.” The blond murmured.

“...Is he even good enough for this job?”  The question remained. Tanaka didn't seem like the type to take this seriously. Informant doubted his own safety with the teenager around. That, and his eyes. Those were the eyes of someone who was dead to their lifestyle. 

Arceus seemed to have taken offense. _ “He meets all the qualifications.”  _

“Qualifications of being a carefree idiot, maybe.” Informant sneered. He didn't hear the boy shift, and so his mouth opened again. “I can't see him being a bodyguard at all. It'll be painful to watch.” Probably.

_ “My choices are never without a good reason.” _ Arceus spoke professionally, but Informant didn't believe the mythical beast for a second. 

The dreamwalker waved the Arceus off. “Yeah, sure.” Even if Tanaka really was an assassin, what good would he be? What skills does he know; if one of his most grueling memories is a mere floor burn? It was pathetic. There was no way that this airhead can defend someone to save a life(literally.). “I'll be sure to notify you if I'm wrong.” Which he's not.

_ “Very well. I’ll be on the lookout, than.”  _ Arceus accepted, and the blond resisted gritting his teeth. Tranquillity fell over the area, disrupted occasionally by the breezy rustle of the shrubs.

“When’s my next case?” Informant questioned over the wind, inpatient to wait over the annoying(yet blissfully natural) air current.

_ “Your next calling should take place in a month or two. That gives you plenty of time to learn the rules of a Universal Judge.” _ While the majestic beast was sound with reasoning; the judge himself didn't look too happy. Arceus paused to stare at him, and the smiling boy shrugged.

“As long as you provide the books, then I'll read them. I can't guarantee the condition you'll get them back in however, so take caution.” Informant told almost boredly. He hated boring books, and so the blond was just warning his employer about the possible damages to come.

_ “...Try not to destroy or lose my books. Those texts are quite old.” _ Arceus had caught on to the dreamwalker’s vague words, a bit displeased.

However, Informant couldn't find it in himself to care, not that he'd want to. He gave the mythical being a curt nod, and Arceus looked satisfied with that. 

“Well, I guess I'll relax until then. Read a bit...Find information about the many universes my job is entitled to.” It didn't sound entertaining. Perhaps if he created observation strategies along the way… “I'll use my time wisely.” A question popped up, and the blond’s nose seemed to gain a wrinkle or two. “...I'm not staying with you, am I?” He absolutely refused that notion.

_ “Of course not.” _ Arceus answered coldly.  _ “You're a bad influence to my servants. I have a space on my world for you to live in. ...I can also fully isolate it, but that's your choice.”  _

Informant stared at the mythical beast. “...Isolation?” The word felt oddly bitter on his tongue. He had wanted that before, but...Looking at all the greenery here. What he's been missing out on, these senses Informant didn't know he had.

_ “Placing that area into a different dimension entirely.” _ Arceus replied.  _ “No one would bother you, unless they have my permission.” _ The powerful beast explained further, and Informant gave a light hum in thought.

It was tempting, but does he really want to be isolated while the world outside continued on? That's what the dream walker did before, only stepping outside when he was needed. ...Is it wrong to continue that way?

Informant opened his mouth.

“That sounds lonely.” A soft murmur broke Informant's words before they fully exited his tongue.

Calculating ivy green looked on with the dull black which had opened again. “Is it?” Informant questioned boredly.

“I want to live in a small space with all my needs fulfilled, and so I don't have to move around for it.” Tanaka gave a short story, soon going into his lesson. “But then I realized...Without my best friend; it'll be pointless.” Both non-human creatures eyed the human with stoic facets.

“Isn't living for someone, pointless?” The dreamwalker broke in with a sneer, eyes void and dark. “All they do is remember your existence only when necessary, a damned last resort. Then, they abandon you. That best friend of yours? They'll do the same thing.” A moment of silence took the Informant back for a few moments. Is he saying unnecessary things? 

Likely...However, since when did he care about that?

“...I’m willing to bet your death had something to do with your ‘'best friend’.” The blond smile widened when the teenager’s eyes flashed. “Oh? ...Was I right?” The idea alone was thrilling.

There was again, no reply, and Informant couldn’t help but chuckle. “That’s a shame. You seemed to be fond of them. How did it feel, when you died? Was it lonely? Dark and scary? Were you angry, or did you just accept your fate like the pitiful human being you are?” He pressed, observing the other’s body language with glee running through his core. 

The quiet was deafening, but also pleasing to the dreamwalker’s ears. 

Arceus did nothing, just as Informant predicted. What a useless ‘God.’ How could this creature expect the blond to fully behave; if you do nothing but watch? No wonder his servants were out of control. The powerful beast had so much authority, but only used it for the most minor things. All Arceus did was watch from the sidelines with those red eyes. Useless, useless,  _ useless _ .

Ivy green eyes watched Tanaka stand. The blond’s hand picked at the insides of his pants pocket.  _ A fight? _ The dreamwalker had silently hummed with amusement.  _ Don’t hold back now. _ He felt a bit giddy for a real battle. There would be no unnatural attacks with Tanaka’s species. They would fight on far ground. It would be fun, and the boy itched for a little more excitement aside from the anger he drew from others.

However instead of the ‘assassin’ showing his skills, Tanaka only stared down at him with...Pity?

An uncomfortable lump formed in the blond’s throat. 

_ “What?” _ Informant snapped at him without meaning. The boy felt something curl inside him, and the feeling was highly uncomfortable. What was with that look?  _ Stop looking at me like that.  _ The quiet began to suffocate him.  _ Quit it. _ His fingers curled and his empty eyes gained a gleam of dangerous intent. “Do you have something to say?”

If Tanaka didn’t let up on that look; Informant might do something he’ll think back on later.

“I just...Thought of something.” Tanaka murmured. His dull black eyes looked neutral, but the pity remained. It was slowly eating away at the dreamwalker’s mind.

“Oh?” Informant lowly hissed. His patient was running thin, and his fingers in his pocket touched a handle of a familiar knife.

“It’s sad. You sounded as if...You were talking about yourself.” The proclaimed assassin spoke his usual tired tone.

The envious boy stared while disbelief held his hands back from using his weapon.

“Sorry. Forget about what I said. It’s not really my business.” Tanaka quickly corrected, but didn’t move when Informant suddenly stood in front of him with a challenging gleam. Such a look wasn’t friendly, even with the upturn of the smaller boy’s lips. There was no blinking, and the air tasted bland. Dull eyes remained on empty green, neither changing.

“No no, I’m curious.” The blond pressed with a smile. “What do you mean by that?”

Arceus only observed in silence. The shrubs and grass were still in anticipation. 

  
“Then, was I wrong? All that talk about dying alone and betrayed, that wasn’t about you?” Tanaka hesitantly continued, and his caution was visible through his slightly edged own tone. Neither stare eased up, and the two hues clashed in the tense quietude. There was no disruptions, and mind processes kept shooting out words to other’s statements.

Informant kept this smile. “Why would you think so?” Despite his kind tone; there were thorns of annoyance poking around with each syllable. “I was talking about  _ you _ , but why did you think I’d relate to such a...Situation?” He had shot this question directly, not wanting another indirect answer which could fly off topic. His smile only grew strained when Tanaka refused to answer judging by the lack of change in those dull and dark eyes.

“Arceus.” Informant dropped his smile, turning heel over to the tranquil creature. He didn’t wait for his next words. “I don’t think I can work with this person.” His ivy green eyes found amusement when the human tensed.  _ Good. _ The dreamwalker’s core whispered in glee. “We won’t get along well. It’s best to just…”  _ Fire him. _

There was a familiar sound, a whirl of air passing through the tense atmosphere.

Informant didn’t have time to react as a cold flat surface was slapped on his face. It sent his thoughts reeling, colors flashing through his vision as a likely concussion struck his core. He barely felt the ground as the sky kept spinning. The blond felt a bit sick, but he knew there would be no vomit escaping him.

_ “I brought you a ‘Recover’ move disk, Mr.Dreamwalker!” _ Mew’s voice was chirpy as usual. _ “Oh, but it doesn’t seem like it works…”  _ She trailed off, poking at the fallen boy’s face.  _ “Are you okay? Hey!”  _ The floating pink critter seemed oblivious to the previous atmosphere. This single creature had ruined the moment, and the blond’s statement. There was no way he’d be taken seriously now. He had gotten hit with a flat  _ disk. _ He couldn’t even dodge  _ that. _ All because of one annoying rosy pokémon.

Informant hated his new life already, and he knows this was only the beginning. Just...Just kill him. 

Damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wraps up the main set up. Another work will eventually be posted, which will include the adventures(court cases and etc) of Informant. Tune in until next time.   
> [It took me several months to realize one of the crossover(and character) tags was missing...Oh well. It's been added now.]

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda don't know what I'm doing, but this idea popped into my head and heeere it is!


End file.
